


The bringer

by Sarond2222



Category: RWBY
Genre: Berserk Manga inspired, Blood and Injury, ChampionYang, F/F, MageBlake, Magic, Violence, minor gore, new series ?, set in the middle ages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarond2222/pseuds/Sarond2222
Summary: Yang is on a mission to bring her Mother back to life but one day she meets Blake and the two team up to take on a corrupt Warrior, but will this be a permanent duo ? How will this effect Yang's goal ? Why is Blake doing this and what is she hiding ? Did Berserk get a new chapter and got me inspire enough to write ? Only one way to find out !
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 8





	The bringer

“Mom !” Yang heard Ruby shouted, but she didn’t look, her eyes, no, her whole being was too focused on their mother who laid on the ground in front of her or what was left of her. Ruby charged next to Yang, staring at horror at the body that once was their mother, her tears fell as she held onto their mother but Yang was frozen. Everything was just slowed down. She could hear the wailing of her sister and their father crying but yet she also couldn’t understand anything.

 _“No, No, this can’t be the end. This isn’t mom, this isn’t Summer ! She’s not dead, I refuse to let her die. I refuse damn it ! I refuse!”_ She thought as she held onto the cold dead hand of what once was her Mother.

_“I refuse.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Let me go !” Yang watched as the barmaid yelled at her harassers, local soldiers by the looks of the red-brown colour armour. They pulled and grabbed at the young woman like animals, even howling like ones.

“Terrible, someone should do something.”

“Are you crazy ? They’re Lioheart’s men, they’ll kill us and burn this whole village down to the ground! It’s bad we have to pay for their drinks, we’ll only make it worse.”

“Damn Lionheart and his men, damn them all to hell.”

“Sh ! Don’t let them hear them!” Yang listens to the chatter surrounding the bar, but while her ears focus on the noise, her eyes focus on the soldiers who grabbed the girl and pushed her onto the table.

“Now, now girl, you need to behave, we’re only asking for service, you keep misbehaving and will have to cut out your tongue.” One of the soldiers said as the others laughed, the girl took her moment, picking up one of the plates and smashing it into one of the soldier’s heads.

“You !” One of the other soldiers shouted as the other one checked on his friend's head, the locals gasped as the girl was shoved into a pole, a boot on her arm to hold her into place as her tongue was grabbed.

“Say bye bye to this !” The soldier said, it was then Yang stood, gripping the handle of her sword in her back.

“Hey !” Yang turned and stared at the other girl, her blinding white hood, the fury in her gold eyes, it was incredible brave for this woman, if not stupid.

“Touch even a hair on her and you will have none.” The woman said, the soldiers stared at her before laughing. The locals of the bar looked tense, cursing the woman.

“That fool, she’ll be killed.”

“Honey, the only one who will have no hair is you !” The soldier who checked his friend shouted before charging at the women, Yang’s eyes widened taking a step forward, but the Beautiful hooded woman was quicker as she raised her hand, shaping her fingers into a snap and then a snapped was heard.

The soldier was right in front of her, his sword raised but then it dropped as he grabbed his ears, he screamed in pain. The bar locals look in shock, “It’s a witch ! A witch is here ?!” the chatter rose up as the soldier scowled. His foot finally let go of the barmaid, reaching into his bag.

“You’ll pay for that !” The soldier said as he threw his throwing knives at the witch, but the witch proved her speed again as she chanted quietly and with a flip of her hands, the knives flipped their direction, diving straight into the chest of their thrower.

Too stunned to move, the soldier looked at the witch, “yo-” before dropping to the ground, his blood soiling the ground. Everyone gasped, stunned at the witch’s power as the witch sighed, stepping over the soldier’s and making her way toward the barmaid.

To say Yang was impressed was an underestimate.

“Are you alright dear ?” The witch said to the barmaid whose eyes carried fear towards the witch, as she held her arm tightly. Both of them were too busy to notice that the soldier who had hit with the plate was back up, his axe ready in the air to strike down onto them both. As the local gasped, getting ready to shout, they were silenced by Yang. She raised her sword into the air and cut the soldier down. The barmaid screamed as the witch looked at the sight in shock, the blade had cut through not only the body, but the steel plating, a nearby wooden chair and table by mistake. Its sheer size was impressive, clearly longer than 5 feet, thick and reflecting her image back at her, it was a slab of pure glass. The witch eyes traveled up to the blade, noticing the strange marking on the glass, going up the arms that wields the blade up to the face of Yang. Yang didn’t notice the stare of the witch as She raised her blade causing the barmaid to wince in fear and sheathing the blade.

“It’s the god of light’s champion ! The light-bringer !” one of the locals shouted, but while the witch stared at the local, Yang ignored him, as she walked toward the bar. While Yang did this, one of the people ran out of the bar as fast as possible, as if his life depended on it.

“Sorry about the table, keep forgetting the blade is 6 feet long. Here’s enough to cover the table and my drink, may the light reflect kindness onto you.” Yang said to the frightened bartender as she threw a pouch of coins, before leaving the bar to chatter about the light-bringer.

_“Not that I care.”_

The witch however did care and noticed the bartender coming over to help the barmaid, saying a quick goodbye before chasing after ‘The light-bringer’. Yang was easy to spot, with her brown ragged cloak, hiding her arms and torso that was covered in gold-ish armor, her legs protected by leather armour, her blonde hair and of course her gigantic glass sword. “Hey !” Yang glanced behind her shoulder to see the witch from earlier.

“I would like to thank you for saving me back there, that was very kind of you.” The witch said kindly with a smile, Yang almost smiled back but decided against it, instead she turned her head to face forward.

“It was nothing really, I was just doing what my God asks.”

“Ah yes you’re your god’s champion after all.”

“Ah, you heard that ?”

“How could I not ? But I thought there wasn’t one, I hadn’t heard of you being choosened.”

“I like to hide into the shadow.”

“An Ironic sentence from the God of Light’s champion.” Yang couldn’t help but smile at that sentence. As she strolled through the streets, she could hear the witch follow her, as they walked down the cobblestone road.

“Can I ask what your name is ?”

“You can but you may not get an answer though.” Yang glared at the smirking witch, she could feel her eye twitch in annoyance.

“Okay, Captain Smart-ass of the SS Smug.” Yang shot back, rolling her eyes with a small smile, her ear picked up on a giggle coming from the witch causing her smile to grow a little.

“Blake Belladonna is my actual name but I think I should change my name to Smart-ass and own a boat after that comment.” Blake joked, even smiling a little, but Yang's smile had faded, her focus had turned to her destination which was now see able from this distance.

A huge stone castle, with hundreds of banners with a Lion covering it. The castle stood alone on top on a hill with a steed dirt path. Blake stared at the castle, before glancing at her companion, _“So this is where you were going.”_.

“Blake, I’m going to give you some advice: I don’t know why you’re following me but stop, I’m not worth your time.”

“While I appreciate your advice, I don’t consider it from people who won’t share their name with me.” Blake said with no smugness, no smirks, only raw seriousness. Yang looked at the hooded woman, raising an eyebrow but soon realized the truthfulness from Blake and scowled.

“Yang Xiao Long.”

“Well, I thank you for your advice, Xiao Long and I know we only met, but if you think I would stand up for a barmaid, then let you run off and get yourself killed then you really need to get to know me.” Yang stared at Blake, at her clothes, her black leather boots, her black trousers, her purple tunic with white lining at the edges that was covered by a light cloth black coat, her white cloak and hood that hid her hair. The blonde’s eyes wander up to the gold eyes, her fury, her readiness, her confidence and her willingness.

_“The only part of her ready for battle is her eyes. She reminds me of mom.”_

Yang sighed, “Fine but I won’t allow you to die, you still need to buy that boat after all.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The Light-bringer ?” Lionheart asked as he sat and polished his shield. Right behind him was one of the locals of the village who knelled. Lionheart’s guards watching their master, slight worry on their face.

“Yes my lord, I saw the blade of the Light-bringer, the Refractor. It was wielded by a woman with blonde hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a brown cloak and gold armour, I believe.”

“You believe ?”

“A-apologise My lord but I didn’t get a look at her armour.”

“I see.” Lionheart said, he stopped polishing his shield, staring at his handy work before placing the shield on the ground and finally turning to face the man.

“Well, if this Light-bringer is foolhardy, she will appear to slay me and will be cut down before she can raise the Refractor. Inform the guards to be prepared for battle and get my armour ready for combat as well.”

“Sir.” A guard said, kneeling before dashing off to fill his master's needs. Lionheart watched his guard leave before his eyes fell onto the local.

“Ah yes, I can not forget your great service you’ve given me.” Lionheart said as he placed a hand onto the local, said local looked up to see a kind smile from Lionheart and couldn’t help but smile back. Lionheart then removed his hand, strolling over to the nearest window of his armoury.

“Yes, you will do well at our feast tonight, to celebrate the defeat of this Light-bringer. Tell the chef to start preparing our friend here.” Lionheart ordered his guard, straight to the local’s face. The local stared in horror as the guards picked him up and started to pull him away, he struggled, desperate to break out, but the guards were stronger.

Lionheart watched his men take the local away but he felt nothing as his mind focused on other matters, _“So the Lightbringer is here, hm what a perfect excuse to have a feast worth singing about !”_ He cracked a grin as his squire put his suit on. Suddenly, a soldier charged into the armoury, panting before quickly kneeling before his master.

“Sir there are reports that 3 of our men were killed by a witch !”

“A witch ? Hm, we’ll deal with that later.”

“But sir-”

“Silence fool! The Light-bringer is here and she must take our focus, is that clear ?”

“Sir yes, sir !”

Lionheart watched the soldier flee to prepare for battle, his grin even bigger, _“A witch aye ? Lionheart the brave defeat the Lightbringer and a witch in a single day ? Now, that’s a song worth singing about.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, you’re here to take old Lionheart out ?” Yang’s eye twitched at the question as she and Blake hiked up the hill.

“What sort of question is that ? Am I here to take out the corrupt, heartless Cannibal Lionheart ? Of course I am !”

“Well sorry for trying to make conversation.” Blake shot back and Yang felt a little bad for answering the way she did. Still they hiked in silence for a while, both their eyes staring forward, waiting to see the giant iron gate and stone walls.

“I noticed you didn’t bring up the fact that Lionheart is a fanus.” Blake suddenly said, Yang raised an eyebrow, her eyes full attention on the mage now.

“Because it doesn’t matter to me.” Yang said as her eyes focus back on the road in front of them, only catching a slight smile forming on Blake’s face. They could see the top of the stone towers of Lionheart’s castle now, Yang gripped the hilt of her blade.

“Hey Yang ?” Yang glanced at the mage as she had stopped walking, they were closer now, Yang could make out some soldiers on top of the towers with their bows ready.

“We’re walking straight into a trap.” Blake said pointing at the soldiers on the towers, Yang nodded.

“Yeah I know.”

“We’ll be killed before getting anywhere close to Lionheart.”

“Ever heard of the will of survival ? As long as you refuse to die, you never will.” Yang said with a smirk but Blake seemed unimpressed, letting out a sigh as she pulled out a book.

“Well, you can believe in your will but I rather put my trust into my skills.” Blake retorted, Yang was about to fire back but stopped when she heard Blake mumbling to herself in a different language.

_“I guess we can do it the magical way.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The gate guard yawned, before readily his stance again, his halberd pointed toward him as he waited. The cloudy sky and the dirt road was all he could see when he felt pain in his chest, he looked down to see he had been strike down. The guard, in shock and dying, dropped his halberd, finally collapsing onto the ground. The other gate guard looked in horror before unsheathing his battleaxe, getting ready to charge at whatever was attacking them, then he felt a cold piece of steel on his throat before feeling pain and finally his own blood.

The guard drops dead onto the ground as the spell finally dies revealing Yang wielding her giant blade and Blake holding a steel knife. “You play dirty, Miss Belladonna.” Blake smirked as she wiped her blade clean onto her pants.

“It’s called playing smart actually, not dirty. Besides you can’t say it wasn’t easier to take down the guards this way.” Yang snorted and rolled her eyes, before the blonde could answer back, Blake opened a wooden door near the large iron gate.

“I’ll go deal with the archers on the towers, you go deal with the ground soldiers.” Blake said as she dashed up the stone stairs, leaving Yang alone. Yang shook her head toward the wooden door then her attention to the iron gate that was being raised by some of the guards.

_“It should never be ‘easy’ to take a life.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ignis.” Blake whispered as she pointed her palm towards an archer, causing a fire-bolt to fire out and catching the archer on fire. The other archer shot an arrow at Blake but she dodged and quickly raised her palm again.

“Repetō.” she whispered sending another fire-bolt out and with that another archer was down. Blake looked downwards to the ground, her eye scanning the ground for any trace of the blonde before she noticed her. Yang had swung the blade across the battlefield, catching 10 soldiers in her blade, cutting them in half.

To say Blake was impressed was an underestimate.

Suddenly an arrow nearly hit Blake, only hitting the side of her hood, cutting a little bit of the fabric. _“Focus Belladonna.”_ She thought as she fired off another fire-bolt.

Meanwhile Yang sighed as she glanced at the mage, _“ “I’ll go deal with the archers” she said, more like I’ll go get myself killed.”_ Yang thought as she slayed another soldier, by now there were less soldiers, some had fled when they saw the Refractor, which didn’t surprise Yang, but others lay on the ground, never to fight again. Out of the Blue Yang’s heard metal clashing with metal, her eyes followed the sound and there stood a man, he was covered in yellow armour except for his left arm and his face, his armour looked light as well but what got Yang’s attention was the Metal staff, with it’s tips painted yellow, he wielded.

“Look ! It’s the Yellow Captain, Bolin !”

“He’ll put an end to this.”

 _“Huh “the yellow Captain”, what a stupid name.”_ Yang thought as she looked unimpressed, she gripped her hilt a little tighter, as she took a new stance, her blade in front of her, one leg in front and the other to the back, off to the side. Bolin didn’t say anything as he spun his staff and swung his staff downwards, Yang blocked it, before pushing the staff off of the Refractor. Now there was an opening in Bolin’s defense and Yang took it. Putting a foot forward, Yang raised the refractor up into the air, Bolin raised his staff to protect his head as the refractor smashed down on top of it. The blade had cut into the staff but not all the way.

 _“Shit.”_ Yang cursed as Bolin pushed the blade off and went on the attack. This time trying to jab his staff into Yang's stomach but the blonde was quicker, rolling out of the attack. Yang stood up and quickly blocked Bolin’s attacks.

“There he’s got her !”

“Go Captain !”

Yang frowned, _“They’re right, if this keeps up, I’ll lose.”_ , she noticed the cut the Refractor had made earlier and smiled, knowing what to do. Yang blocked most of the attacks made by the captain before he raised his iron staff into the air, Yang didn’t waste a second as with a powerful side swing, the staff was cut in half. The soldiers gasped in shock, even Bolin looked a little shocked before he could react, Yang swung the glass sword into his torso, Bolin looked down at the blade, before taking a few steps back and then fell to his knees, soon his broken staff was on the ground, as he held his torso.

“Thanks for a good fight, may the light reflect forgiveness onto you.” Yang knew he would die soon and knew he wouldn’t reach a priest in time, so gave Bolin his parting words. Yang turned back to the other soldiers as they stared in horror before fledgling out of the castle. Yang watched the soldiers run as Blake strolled over to her.

“Had fun ?”

“Maybe, all the archers are down ?”

“Yeah, some ran too, once they realized protecting this place was a lost cause.” Yang nodded, but then Blake placed a hand onto the blonde’s shoulder. The mage took out a rag from her satchel and wiped some blood on top of Yang's forehead.

“Hold on, your bleeding.” Blake said softly, as she pulled out a little tin, she opened it, dipping her fingers into the green gel and put it onto the wound, before a bandage on the cut. Yang stood still, not sure if she should or shouldn’t let Blake treat her wound, but just sighed and relaxed.

“So Lionheart next ?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wooden door flew open, revealing Yang standing with her foot up in the air, “We could have gone invisible again you know ?” Blake said behind the blonde. Yang put her foot down, glancing at the mage, letting out a huff.

“I thought we would do it my way.”

Blake raised an eyebrow, “Oh ? Does “your way” include crossbows pointed at us ?” Yang turned to look at the soldiers with their iron grip on their weapons pointed straight at the girls. The room wasn’t only filled with soldiers, as tall stone columns lined the large room, stone statues stood proud too. Suddenly a booming laugh could be heard pulling the girl’s attention, Yang noticed the brown-ish armour and the lion tail of Leonardo Lionheart.

“So you are the one who the God of Light chose to guide his lambs ?” Lionheart said behind his line of warriors. Yang opened her mouth to say something but Blake beat her to it.

“So you are the cub who the people of this town chose to fear?”

“Ah so you must be the witch, I had planned to kill you after I killed the Light-bringer, but no matter. You call me a cub yet you stand behind the Light-bringer? Tell me was it gold or mind control that persuaded her to do your binding ?” Lionheart shot back but Blake looked unimpressed and stood beside Yang, a hand on her hips.

“Said the baby who hides behind a row of soldiers, I’m guessing it was gold and good old fear of death that persuaded them.” Blake said casually, adding a smirk when Lionheart flinched, even Yang couldn’t help but smile a little before her face hardened.

“Lionheart, I am here in the name of the God of Light, to rid you and your horrible crime off this planet !” Yang shouted, unsheathing her blade to fight, but the blonde realized about something else and quickly added:

“And I’m no mage’s pawn !”

After that, it happened so quick, Blake had noticed the triggers curling inwards and had started preparing a shield spell but the arrows were quicker, flying straight towards them, luckily Yang was quicker, pushing Blake to the ground alongside herself as well.

“Pity, I hoped you would have accepted your faith, but-” Lionheart stopped dead as Yang had stood back up and cleaver into some of the row before they had a chance to reload, breaking the line, scattering the soldier into a rush panic.

 _“So fast, I should have expected this from the Light-bringer.”_ Lionheart thought as he prepared himself to be attacked, his shield raised as Yang charged towards him, swinging her blade wildly cutting a path straight towards Lionheart but ignored the rest of the soldiers, Blake however didn’t, as she fired fire-bolts at the soldiers. The mage noticed a few of the crossbows soldiers had reloaded by now, taking aim at Yang’s back, with a dash Blake grabbed the blonde’s shoulder, startling said Blonde a little, stopping her dead in her tracks.

“Clypeus.” Blake whispered as the bolts headed straight towards them before bouncing off something that stood in behind Blake and Yang. The mage sighed before turning back to the Blonde.

“You’re making my job really hard.”

“I did warn you not to come.”

“True, just so you know, I like to come out of this alive.”

“Then we have some in common.” Yang said with a smile, Blake smiled as well but neither one could see the other smile. However the battle came back into their minds as a soldier charged towards Yang and was cut down just as Blake let go of the Blonde, putting both her hands forward, towards the reloading crossbows.

“Descendit, Pentium dual Ignis Repetō.” Blake whispered as her shield went down and a burst of fire-bolts shot from her hands, some of the crossbow soldiers were wise, running from the fast flame but most were caught by the deadly flames, dying from them. While Blake dealt with the soldiers, Yang went straight for Lionheart, shouting as she swung her sword downwards, but Lionheart blocked it with his shield.

“I’m impressed you made it this far, Light-bringer but you and your little friend are doomed to fail, no one can defeat the God of Darkness’ beloved.” Lionheart said with confidence and pride, but Yang could see the sweat falling from his head, under his fancy lion head helmet.

“Yeah well, we’ll see about that.” Yang said with a smile before pulling her sword away from the sword and swung, clashing again with Lionheart’s shield. Again and again, Yang pivoted the Refractor, trying to get any hit on Lionheart but Lionheart’s shield blocked all her attempts. Yang kept going however even though her anger was starting to rise.

By now Blake had finished off most of the soldiers, she watched as Yang clashed her blade off the shield, pulling away before quickly slashing again, _“Incredible, Lionheart’s shield must be made of some strong material to survive Yang’s swings, that or it’s magic.”_ Blake thought, feeling the magic off Yang’s Refractor but also a bit of magic from Lionheart’s shield as well.

 _“although it seems to be weakening with every clash, good.”_ Out of the Blue, Blake heard metal clashing, scare chatter and footsteps approaching. The mage frown, looking at her hand, the skin was red, clearly she had minor burns, with a sigh she aimed her hand at the soldiers, firing off another fire-bolt.

Meanwhile Yang was getting frustrated, no matter where she swung, Lionheart’s shield blocked it, she knew she was tired and worse of all, Lionheart was getting smug, frustrating her even further. “I believe the Lightbringer was supposed to be a deadly warrior but it seems my men were just afraid to kill a woman, fortunately I’ve no problem murdering women.” Lionheart said as he blocked more of Yang’s attack and jab his shield into Yang’s stomach. Luckily Yang breathed out, avoiding being winded but was pushed back from Lionheart and his grin.

Yang growled, _“Shit, I'm in deep trouble.”_ Then Lionheart pointed the tip of his shield towards Yang, the blonde noticed that the purple jewel in the middle of his shield glowed blue before shooting out water. Yang dodge rolled but then the jewel glowed red and Yang dodge again as fire balls flew towards her, the end of her hood and boots had caught on fire but Yang was mostly fine.

_“Shit ! His shield is magical as well ?!”_

Lionheart laughed as Yang tried to put herself out, she felt something touch her back, she glanced to see Blake, her back against her own as they were surrounded by a cocky Lionheart and his grinning men. “Light-bringer, you and your friendly mage our surrounded, surrender and I promise you that I won’t execute you.” Lionheart said friendly but Blake rolled her eyes.

“No, you’ll just have us stay in a lovely guest room so we can knit all day long until we grow old and die ? Yeah right, we all know what you’ll do with us.” Blake said, staring straight at Lionheart but Lionheart only laughed.

“I see why you keep her around, Light-bringer, she’s feisty.”

“I don’t own her and you are not eating us tonight.” Yang said, her anger was leaking through her voice, her grip was tightening on her blade, as the soldiers prepared for battle.

 _“No way, we can take on this many and Lionheart and survive. Fuck, even if worse case scenrio happens, I did promise to not end up getting Blake kill, I’m gonna keep that promise.”_ Yang thought as her eyes darted to the Soldier then Lionheart and finally Blake, who seemed unconcerned.

“You know Light-bringer I thought you would get that this was a foolish idea, but perhaps your parents didn’t care to teach you common sense.” Lionheart shot back as his men laughed but Yang eye’s widened before her rage swamped them, she charged straight to Lionheart.

“Get this ? Get this ? YOU GET THIS OR DIE ?! GET THIS OR DIE !” Yang pounded the Refractor into the shield with each sentence. Lionheart was in shock as he raised to block but his footing was off causing him to stumble but Yang didn’t stop as she kept going. Luckily Lionheart was able to stand and block but Yang’s power was truly incredible as she kept going. Lionheart’s eyes were filled with fear as a tiny crack appeared on the top of his shield, then with a powerful scream, Lionheart feared exploding when he looked straight into Yang’s eyes, glowing red and burning with raw anger, the Refractor went straight through Lionheart’s shield, Lionheart’s armour and finally his skin. The men gasped as their Lord’s blood started to stain his new brown carpet while Yang watched, even Blake was a little stunned.

Lionheart gasped as his blood dripped more onto the ground, he stared at the diagonal slash on his chest with horror, his vision blurry as he stumbled backwards before collapsing to the ground. Lionheart’s soldier stared in horror, some dropped their weapons and ran, knowing it was all over, but some just stood there, in complete shock. Blake strolled over to Yang slowly, a little smile on her face.

“Look like it’s over. Remind me when not to say anything bad about your parents.” Blake said as Inspecting the fallen warrior but Yang stopped her from getting close, the mage shot a confused look but Yang didn’t look at her, her eyes kept staring at Lionheart.

Seconds went by, Blake felt her heart beating through her chest, _“Something’s not right, I can feel it, like the God of Darkness’ magic is here, but not his exact magic, just something similar like..”_.

All of a sudden, there was a laugh, the booming laugh of Lionheart.

“How foolish, you really think the god of Darkness would let his beloved’s loyalist followers just die ?” Lionheart said, shouting the last words of his sentence, letting out of a large wind shooting out of his mouth, sending both the women back. Blake and Yang stared at Lionheart, the slash had stopped leaking out blood, instead a black web started to warp around his body and it was starting to grow. Lionheart’s grin was overshadowed by his blood red eyes and his yellow pupils. He stood proud, as the black web wrapped around his arm, “I will admit Lightbringer, I didn’t think you or your little friend would push me to unleash my final form but so be it !” Lionheart said as white bone started to spurt out of his arm.

Yang frowned as she held onto the Refractor, watching Lionheart’s body taken over by the black and covered in white armour. “I can feel it, He’s becoming a grimm isn’t he ?” Blake asked in a daze, her eyes were on Yang, searching for confirmation, Yang said nothing only stared back. Blake groaned, alreadying knowing the answer. All of a sudden there was a loud thump, the woman's attention turned back to Lionheart, now his skin was just the black web, his body was covered by the white bones like he was wearing armour, but his body had been transformed. Now his legs were more lion-like, his hair no longer there, replaced by a boney mane like a lion, he was now 7 feet tall, spotting a scorpion-like tail, long fangs and hellish white horns.

“A manticore Grimm, he’s become a manticore grimm ?” Blake asked, as Lionheart roared to the skies. As the roar boomed around the room, it seems to have snapped the remaining soldier out of their shock, as they looked at the grimm in fear before fleeing, leaving only Blake and Yang with Lionheart.

“No, Manticore have wings as well, but he is a Grimm, he’s been one for years.” Yang said as she stood, readying her blade, Lionheart noticed and his fangs craft a grin.

“You see my true form and yet you still wish to fight me ? You have a true warrior’s heart, Light-bringer and now it will cost you !” Lionheart then fired his tail towards Yang, but before it could hit, she dodged it. Yang recovered, getting ready to charge again but Blake saw Lionheart opening his mouth, readying a fireball and grabbed Yang’s arm, pulling her behind a nearby column. Fire swarmed the stone column, brushing next to Blake and Yang, before spreading to a nearby column.

“Okay, I like adventure but this is crazy Yang ! We need to retreat.” Blake whispered, as she heard Lionheart spread the fire to the next column.

“Listen, if you want to go then go, I’ll cover you.”

“Are you insane ?! That thing will kill you.”

“No because I’m gonna kill that thing.” Blake groaned, the throbbing pain from hands were killing her, she felt her magic was getting low, she stared at Yang, the dirt on her face, the bruises, the bandage that she put on the blonde earlier, the minor cuts and wounds.

“Why go this far ? Listen I know it’s your job or your religious belief but some god that you’ve never met couldn’t be worth this ?” Blake argued, the Blonde’s eyes looked at Blake, daring her but Blake just glared back, not backing down.

“No, he’s not, but I’m not doing this for the God of Light, I’m doing this for my mother.” Yang said as Blake softened a little.

“She, she died a few years ago, the god of Light made a deal with me, he would bring my mother back to life if I destroy every last Grimm, Lionheart is one step closer to getting my mom back.” Yang said Blake seemed surprised but when she looked into the lilac eyes of the blonde, how serious Yang looked, she knew.

 _“I can see the determination in her eyes, hell I can hear it into her voice.”_ Blake thought, before smirking and shaking her head.

“You are your own worst enemy, Xiao Long.” Yang could help but smiled, even letting out a little giggle.

“I like to make my life harder, sorry.”

“Well, since we got this far, no point of turning back now.” Blake sighed before, taking out a knife, cutting out her hand, letting the blood leak out a little. Out of the blue there was a loud thump, the women looked up to see Lionheart’s tail struck into the pillar.

Blake scowled before looking back at the blonde “Yang, be a dear and be a distraction would you ?”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you afraid Light-bringer ? Do I scare you ? Hm ?” Lionheart said as he searched through his room, his excitement was clear on his face, luckily Yang used this to her advantage as she dashed and slashed through one of Lionheart’s back legs, cutting through the muscle. Lionheart grunted in pain, turning his head to see Yang, who swung at his head but left no impact.

 _“Damn, too Shallow.”_ By now Lionheart had recovered and roared at Yang, the wind sending her flying. Once the wind had stopped, Yang tried to stand but then rolled as Lionheart stringer came after her. Eventually Yang got away enough to stand ready to attack only to have Lionheart’s stringer raised into the air. Yang frowned backing away until her back hit a pillar, an idea hit her head then a smile slapped onto her face. Yang stood still as Lionheart’s stringer came closer, then when it was only a few inches away, Yang rolled away, watching as the Stringer got through the stone pillar and got struck.

The Blonde wasted no time, with a scream, she cut the tip of the stringer off, leaving one half trapped into the pillar as Lionheart screamed in pain. Yang panted trying to smile at the Grimm in pain. However Lionheart glared at the Blonde, fury burning in his eyes. “You ! You’ll pay for that !” Lionheart shouted as he pounded his paw into Yang, she had tried to dodge but she was too slow and was sent straight into a column, her blade sent flying, in the same direction.

Yang grunted, trying to stand as her blood leaked from her new head wound, but Lionheart wasn’t done as he slammed his paws into Yang’s back. Yang yelled in pain as Lionheart laughed, “How foolish of you, you, a petty human whose life will burn out one day and you decide to waste it here ? Trying to kill me ? Oh the god of Light is desperate !” Lionheart ranted, as he was Yang took the moment to reach into a small side bag and pulled out her silver orb. She threw an orb at Lionheart and quickly hid her eyes, as a white flash of light covered the room.

Lionheart flinched, pulling his paw off Yang, who finally stood up, leaning on a nearby pillar, her eyes scanned the room before finding the Refractor. Yang stumbled, her vision was a little blurry, “That’s from the greatest inventor and the greatest artist in the universe, bitch.” before breaking into a sprint.

Lionheart had noticed and sent his claw towards Yang, tearing into her left arm, sending the blonde flying, luckily her armour took most of the damage, flying off of Yang’s arm, but Lionheart had also hit skin, with blood dripping down Yang’s arm. Yang stood up and kept going, finally grabbing the Refractor but could only hold it in one hand. The blonde gripped the handle tightly as she jabbed the Refractor in between Lionheart’s digital paws and claws, despite only having one hand, it was enough to cause pain to Lionheart, pulling away from Yang.

Lionheart growled, his frustration reaching a boil reaching point. Yang got ready to attack, even as her blood dripped onto the ground, ready for anything. Just then a ribbon tie around Lionheart’s neck, tightly. Yang looked in shock, _“Okay, wasn’t expecting that.”_.

Blake held on tightly, as her root spell wrapped around her leg while Lionheart struggled, trying to stop choking but Blake wouldn’t let go, just pulled harder. Lionheart tried to claw at the ribbon, causing damage to his own neck. The mage was prepared however, whispering “Repetō Gambol.” and with that, multiple ribbons wrapped around Lionheart's limbs held by Blake. Lionheart struggled, trying to desperately break free, but the Mage held on for dear life.

Yang watched in stun much to Blake’s anger, “Yang ! I know Gambol is impressive and sexy but now’s your chance !” Blake shouted and Yang blinked in response, realizing what Blake had said.

“You cowardly bitch, I will not be defeated by people whose parents were foolish enough to raise them in a religion filled with lies.” Lionheart choked out, trying to move his head to try any of the ribbons. Blake rolled her eyes at his comment, but her blonde friend had a different reaction, as it was enough to rekindle her rage at the monstrous Grimm. Yang gripped the Refractor with both her hand and with anger raging in her heart, swung her blade as hard she could straight into Lionheart’s face.

Lionheart tried to avoid the attack but the ribbon’s made it impossible and so took most of the attack on his left side of his face, but it was enough as the attack had cut through the bone, even through the horn and his eye but most importantly his head. The grimm fell onto his side, his breath becoming shallow, his eyes losing his life. _“I can’t die, this isn’t the end for me ! Please Mistress ! God of Darkness ! Don’t let me die, I can’t still be useful !”_ Lionheart’s thoughts screamed.

_“Hey.”_

Lionheart thought as his eye looked at the light-bringer, her face covered in cut and her mouth a little blood coming out as she smiled. “Who’s the petty foolish one now ?” Yang taunted.

Lionheart’s eye lit with rage before it dim and then died, Yang let out a sigh, as she stabbed the grimm’s remaining eye. Blake strolled over as the grimm’s body dissolved.

“Had to get one more punch in before sending him off ?” Blake asked but she didn’t seem impressed, Yang looked at her but didn’t say a word and before Blake could say anything else, the blonde hugged her.

“Hey, Xiao Long ! Wha-” Blake then felt Yang gripped tighter as her cut leaked out more blood.

Blake just rolled her eyes, “You’re gonna stain my cloak, you idiot.” before hugging her back.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this !
> 
> I'm gonna be honest, Berserk got a new chapter, got me really excited and I decided to write this, got 5 pages in, realized that I should post this so here we are ! I'm not sure if I'm gonna make this into a series or not ? I kind of want to but at the same time, I bit afraid to so maybe ?
> 
> Also I didn't know it was Bumblebee week, so uh happy Bumblebee week ?
> 
> If you have any question please leave a comment below, I try to answer all my comments or you can message me on Tumblr, https://sarond2222.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoy, stay safe, Black live do matter, I hope you've enjoy Bumblebee Week, We're not your kind and LONG LIVE THE KNOT !


End file.
